Creeping Death
by Stupid Kid 04 and Blah
Summary: Yugi is badly abused by his foster father and all the bullies at school, is there any escape from the pain? Or will it go on forever? Hurt!Yugi
1. Chapter 01

A young boy lay curled up in a fetal position in the corner of a room. His surroundings weren't fit for any living creature. The small oval window set 5 feet from the ground was shattered in pieces on the floor, which was made of cheep, splintered wood, dark brow stains all over the walls, floor, and some on the slanted roof. The temperature was freezing, the cold air being let in from the glassless window, and from it being in the middle of a rainstorm.

The house shook, as the door below was slammed shut.

The boy cowered, footsteps were coming up the stairs, and he knew what that meant. The door flew open, reviling a man, his black hair matted from the rain.

"Get over here, brat." The man, Steven, commanded. The small boy stood yet refused to walk forward. "I said get over here NOW!" The boy shook his head. Steven walked forward, roughly grabbing the boy by the arm. The boy chocked back a sob and pulled on his arm lightly.

"Do you really think you can get away little Yugi?" Yugi only pulled harder in hope of being released. His stepfather pulled back his fist and brought it back down upon Yugi's face, a resounding 'smack' ringing out. Yugi pulled harder against the grasp, seeking desperately to escape, though he knew there was none.

Yugi was dropped to the ground and the second he hit he scrambled to escape, only to crumble as a kick landed on his small chest, knocking the wind from him. He managed a weak cough before he was lifted from the ground and more hits were delivered. When he was dropped to the ground once again Yugi curled into a ball, trying to hold in cries of pain as he was assaulted with more painful blows.

Barely registering being dangled from the ground Yugi tried to make his legs work and stiffen them.

"Stand up!" "I can't!"POW! The blow sent him to his knee's, another one and he was lying on his stomach. That was changed as the older man flipped him to his back, straddling his waist. Steven raised his fist then slammed it into Yugi's chest repeatedly, ignoring Yugi's yells for him to stop. He raised his fist again hitting Yugi in the temple three times, then in other places on the angelic face. Blood tricked for the corned of Yugi's mouth. Steven stood and walked out the door, not even looking back at the damage he'd caused, shutting and locking the door on his way out.

Yugi tried to move but couldn't. The pain was too intense. So he lay there for fifteen minute's, not moving except for the occasional spasm or sob.

After the tears had stopped flowing down his pale face Yugi took in a few deep, painful breaths. Ignoring the pain Yugi sat up, wincing as he felt for broken ribs, only one this time. Hopefully it hadn't punctured a lung, if it had he probably wouldn't make it through the night. Drowning in your own bodily fluids wasn't the best of was to die but Yugi wasn't sure he wanted to live anymore.

'No! I will not give up!' As much as he hated it Yugi knew he had to go on. Suicide was only a weakling's way to end what was thrown at them, running away wasn't exactly his idea of being brave.

Yugi slowly and painfully push himself up and stood, using the wall as a support. He'd heard the door slam signifying he was alone in the house. Limping over to a corner he sat back leaned against the wall.

Yugi's body shook from the cold, he tried to ignore it as he pulled out a loss floorboard reveling a golden box, inside was a bunch of golden puzzle pieces and half of a upside down pyramid. Yugi sighed happily, the puzzle was given to him from his deceased Grandfather, the old man had been kind to the boy, which was until he was killed in a plane crash last year. Not a soul, himself an exception, knew about the puzzle. Had his father known it would have been destroyed on the spot.

After assembling a few of the pieces Yugi packed everything back into the box, he had school tomorrow and needed all the strength he could get. If it wasn't bad enough for his foster father to beat him the school bullies just had to too, and having no friends didn't help the matter any.

Rolling himself into a small ball Yugi Mouto shut his eyes and fell into a world of nightmares.

Everything was blurry as Yugi blinked open his eyes. When his eyes were adjusted to the sunlight peaking in from the small window he sat up. Wincing as pain flooded through his veins. Slowly he lifted his shirt over his head, inspecting the yellow, purple, and blackish blue bruises that covered his chest. It wasn't that bad.

One small chest off to his left was where his only set of nice cloths was kept. The only thing he left on from the previous night was a black neck buckle; Yugi almost never took it off.

Steven was already at work, which meant he could sneak an apple or something, that Steven wouldn't be able to notice when he got home around three.

Yugi shuddered at the remembrance of when he'd been caught sneaking breakfast. He'd been immobile to move anywhere for quite a few days.

After trying to cover his bruises and eating Yugi left the house, school started in ten minute's.

The high school was only thirty yards ahead when his normal tormentor confronted Yugi.

"Give me all ya' money brat." Money? Yugi almost laughed, he never had any money! Was this guy so dense that he can't realize after years of asking that he didn't have any?

"Don't have any." Yugi knew what was in store for him, he didn't care any more.

Ryou turned away from the sight in front of him. The small boy, Yugi, was standing in front of a mirror in the bathroom, trying to stop a bloody nose and hold a cut on his eyebrow together at the same time.

"You should get that stitched up." Ryou had no idea why he was helping the other boy, and by the look on his face neither did Yugi.

"I-it's not that bad . . ." Yugi had a few cut much worse than this one on his back and he'd only really needed stitches one before when his father had had a bit too much to drink.

"If you say so . . ."

"You should get to class, you'll be late." Yugi didn't want to cause anyone any trouble.

Ryou nodded and walked out the bathroom door, no matter what anyone said, that boy would by one of the bravest people he knew. No matter what happened to him he would always take it and live with it.

Yugi curled up on the ground as tightly as he could, arms wrapped protectively around his chest as Steven continuously landed blows to his small body. He barely felt when the older man left him in order to grab a wooden pole laying to the side, and brought it down upon his upper shoulders. The pain was blinding, and for a second Yugi could not even yell. 

It hit once more, and then was abandoned. Yugi groaned pitifully as the pain spread throughout his entire body. 

Today was the beginning of the winter holiday's, which meant his father could do more damage and still have time for him to heal. Yugi had learned to hate these times; Christmas was supposed to be a happy time, not something to dread.

His father pulled back one booted foot, and sent it into his side. Wincing as the breath rushed from him, Yugi attempted to turn away, but was met with yet another hit. Then his father was gone. Prying open his aching eyes he searched the room, alarmed to see the man staring at him hungrily.

With a soft cry Yugi crawled back, his battered body barely responding to his instruction. Then the other man was upon him, straddling his waist; reminding him of a few nights he'd much rather not remember. Steven's smirk grew as Yugi struggled to get away.

"Please don't!"

The pleas satisfied Steven's insane mind as he gave the boy a one more hit for good measure then walked out the door, not shutting it this time.

Yugi's mind swam, the colors in his room fusing together. He managed to curl into a more comfortable position before falling into unconsciousness, from all the hits to the head or from the lack of blood he did not know.

Ryou walked down the street, the snow coming just above his ankles. The night was cold as the white haired boy walked towards his home.

The street he was on wasn't one of the nicest to be on at his time of night, only a few of the street lamps were working.

"Stop, please!" Ryou's head shoot up at the voice, it sounded familiar. A crash was heard then someone cried out in pain. Ryou knew he rarely walked home this way but . . . was this place so bad?

Ryou walked faster trying to ignore the screams of pain. "Please don't!" Ryou looked to the house three ahead, that's where it was coming from. His walking ceased when a man with dark hair walked from the front door; blood was splattered on his face. The man didn't even bother to shut the door behind his as he just walked out to his car and drove off.

Ryou looked up to the house, its paint was peeling and the entrance was in pretty bad condition. He could see into the house from his position. 'Should I go see if that person is alright?'

Ryou felt as though he should go, even if it was none of his business he should help the poor person he'd heard.

"Hello!" The boy shouted into the house, the last thing he needed to do was get caught by another one of the persons attackers, if there were any more that is. Getting no answer Ryou entered, there was a doorway to his left and one to his right, choosing right he entered to living room. Broken glass was everywhere; splintered wooden poles lay in the corner.

No one was there, retracing his steps the front porch he took the left. It leads to a hallway, two doors; one of each side of the hall, but in the middle of the hall there was a set of stairs, leading to the attic. It seemed the best place to look.

Ryou making his decision headed up the stairs. What his eyes met at the top made his blood turn to ice. Yugi lay, his body curled into a fetus position. Blood seemed to pour from every pore on his body, it pooled around his backside, that man hadn't . . .?

After a closer look he let out the breath he'd unknowingly been holding. It wasn't what he'd thought.

"I should call an ambulance." Ryou started out of the room but a quite voice stopped his dissent.

"No." How could he be awake? Yugi's eye's rolled around in his head not focusing on anything in particular.

Ryou shook his head at the strength the smaller boy held. "No. Ambulance."

"Yugi, you need medical attention. Now." Yugi, despite his injuries tried to sit up, he moaned in pain.

"No, I-I'm ok. Y-you should leave. Steven will be here soon."

Ryou shook his head. "No. There's no way I'm leaving you here. If you won't go to a doctor then you can at least come to my house." Yugi opened his mouth to protest, and then shut it in defeat.

"Fine." With that last word he fell into unconsciousness.

/Bakura/ Ryou contacted the spirit of the sennen ring.

/What/

/I need some help/ (Stupid kid 04: Ok, the sennen puzzle hasn't been solved yet but Bakura will be a good guy ok?)

The ancient tomb raider appeared beside his look-alike. "By Ra, what happed to him?"

"I'm quite sure but I think it was some guy named Steven, at least that's what he told me." Ryou gestured to the fallen boy. "I think it would be best if we got him out of here."

"What do you want me to do, koi?"

"I was thinking we could bring him to our place. Fathers not going to be back for Christmas this year." The spirit nodded and gently picked up the small boy, almost dropping him back down. 'By Ra, does this kid ever eat!'

Carefully so not to jar the injured boy Bakura fallowed his hikari out of the dump they were in and back to his home. All the way there Bakura couldn't keep his mind off how much this boy resembled the Pharaoh Yami. The boy would have quite a few questions to answer when he woke.


	2. Chapter 02

Stupid kid 04: *Falls over dead *  
  
Serie: Uhhh . . . are you ok?  
  
Stupid kid 04 . . .  
  
Serie: Ok, that's just weird. I'll write this chapter then!  
  
Stupid kid 04: I'm up, I'm up!!!!!  
  
Serie: Anything you want to say?  
  
Stupid kid 04: Yes I know people I'm mean to Yugi, and I know I'm weird.  
  
Oh ya, and I'm sorry about the delay but I've been writing assassin and all sorts of stuff . . . I really should be studying for mid-terms but I don't care about marks so ya . . . wait a sec! Mid-terms are today!!! I really should have studied. . Oh well I can fail! It's not like it'll be the first time . . .  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You really think someone like me could own something like this?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou sighed and looked down at the smaller boy lying on his sofa. Sweat beaded on Yugi's forehead, his fever had risen over the past few hours.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryou?" Bakura had come out of the sennen ring sensing his hikari's distress.  
  
"His fever has risen again, if it keeps this up we'll have to take him to the hospital." Ryou brushed a strand of hair from the fallen boys face. "I knew he was bullied by the people at school, but, from what I saw he didn't have it all that great at home either."  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou. "How long do you think its been going on?"  
  
"I have no clue." Ryou sighed again and walked out of the room, returning with a cold damp washcloth and set it on Yugi's forehead.  
  
Ryou looked up at the clock on the wall. "We should get some sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's eyes shoot open; a thin layer of cold sweat covered his body. The first thing he noticed was the pounding headache, and the pain that seemed to flow thru his back, chest, legs, everywhere!  
  
The room was dark meaning that it was not yet dawn.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened when taking a look at his surroundings. Where was he?  
  
He lay on a dark couch, a blanket covering his body up to his shoulders. He looked to his left and saw a coffee table and a large screen T.V. A loveseat against the opposing wall and a laz-e boi chair in the corner.  
  
What had happened . . .? Oh yes. His foster father, Steven had happened. This time hadn't been as bad as last year in the summer. He shuddered. Four years ago on the 20th of December, yesterday, had been the first time Steven had . . . He'd rather not think about it.  
  
A light clicked on in the doorway to his left, not long after that annoying grounding sound of a coffee pot started up.  
  
Yugi slowly sat up, wincing as he moved himself into a sitting position on the couch. He put a small amount of pressure on his legs, testing to see if they would give out on him, nope. He stood; the room swirled in a vortex of colors. Yugi shut his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and proceeding to take three shaky steps in the direction of what he was sure was the kitchen.  
  
Yugi did a double take on what he saw once he got to the entrance to the kitchen. Two Ryou's. Were his eyes crossed or something cuz it sure looked like Ryou was talking to himself . . .  
  
When his vision blurred Yugi was quick to support his weary body against the doorway, almost falling forward anyway.  
  
The action drew Ryou and his look-alike's attention to the small boy who was now breathing heavily and looked about ready to pass out any second.  
  
Ryou quickly rushed to Yugi and led him to a seat around the kitchen table, careful not to come in contact with any of his injuries. "You really shouldn't be up!"  
  
Yugi looked up warily, he didn't need to be told that . . . but . . . he'd been through worst and would live. "I'm ok." Yugi's voice cracked, he needed a glass of water.  
  
"From what I can see you're far from fine, little one." Yugi looked over at the other Ryou and glared.  
  
"I'm not little!" He tried to cross his arms but only managed to re-open and widen his wounds. "Ahhh!!!" He hissed in pain, drawing back and stiffening. "That hurt." The comment was silent yet loud enough to be heard. After a few seconds Yugi recovered and looked back to the Ryou who had called him Small of all things! Yugi was always in denial about that little aspect. "Who are you?" Bakura smirked and wrapped an arm around his light haired hikari.  
  
"This, little one is Ryou. Who you already know. And I am the one and only Bakura!" Bakura stuck his nose so high in the air he didn't notice the confused look on Yugi face.  
  
"Bakura? As in Ryou's last name?"  
  
"No you fool! The greatest tomb robber in Egypt's history!!" Yugi quirked an eyebrow then quickly put it back as he had re-opened a cut on it.  
  
"Tomb robber? How old are you? 30? 40?"  
  
"What?!?!" Bakura took offence. "Do I look 30 or even 40 to you?!"  
  
"Well with all that gray-" Yugi slumped forward in his seat having used all his energy arguing with Bakura.  
  
Ryou was at Yugi's side instantly, holing him in place so he wouldn't fall out of the chair and hurt himself any further. After checking to make sure Yugi was ok Ryou spoke to his other. "Could you move him back to the couch?"  
  
Bakura, who was still steaming, only 'humphed' and turned his head away. "Why should I?"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Bakura, just do it! I'm getting a headache." Ryou mumbled the last half.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
I know it was really short but I have been working on about three other fics at the same time and I'm getting ready to post them . . . so if ya want me to continue this one just review and I will!! 


	3. Chapter 03

Ok people,  
  
This is not an update but I'd just like to tell all ya that I've been banned from the computer . . . parents found out about my mid-term marks. Oh well. I'm gonna reply and give you half of what would have been a chapter.  
  
Hope: Ya, they do go good together don't they?  
  
Sincere Angel: Ya, I love Yugi Bakura pairings . . . just haven't seen much of em'.  
  
Yami me: Sorry, I'm pure Yaoi!!!  
  
Kita: What I just said goes for here to.  
  
Maliklovers: Ya, that would be nice.  
  
Sakura-chan: Begging huh? Well we'll se what everyone else wants!!!  
  
Jadesaber: Well that works . . .  
  
Blossumshreeek: It wouldn't have taken this long but you have no clue how busy I've been!! You were close on the age thing!!! I'm 13, oh well.  
  
Liara SaDiablo: Ok thanx for reviewing!!!  
  
Eeyaatoe: Yes, Steven will die a slow painful death!!! But not before hurting Yugi some more!!! Ya, luckily my parents haven't read it . . . I'm not supposed to swear either!!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi's body shuddered in a restless sleep. There would be no peace for him, not tonight anyway. From the out side you would think it was just another nightmare of horrible beasts tormenting a child, but Yugi was not so fortunate. When most children or even adults woke from a nightmare they would take a few minutes to shake it off then be happy again, for Yugi he couldn't just 'shake' it off. No, he was forced to remember what his father had done to him, relive the pain.  
  
Yugi couldn't decipher which was worse, his dreams or the real world. Sometimes he just didn't know.  
  
Ryou and Bakura stood over the distressed teen. It had been a week since they had taken him in and he'd improved greatly. Even though they were worried about Yugi's appetite, they could understand why he didn't eat much; his father had probably gone with out feeding him for quite some time . . . The way his ribs showed were enough proof of that. They started to slowly work on getting him used to eating again by giving Yugi mostly broth or crackers, and then went on to harder to digest foods.  
  
Yugi's foster father Steven hadn't gone looking for him from what they knew. The school didn't even look for him; Steven must have called in not wanting to be caught . . . Who would?  
  
Ryou and Bakura hadn't told Yugi of their true relation as of yet, as far as he knew they were brothers.  
  
Yugi's eyes shot around wildly behind his eyelids before he shot up then just as fast lay back down. He may have been mostly healed but he was still quite bruised up.  
  
For what must have been the one-thousandth time Yugi's mind went to the puzzle that still lay in his room. For some reason he couldn't keep his mind off of it.  
  
After days of deciding Yugi came to a conclusion, he was going to go back and retrieve the puzzle no matter what Ryou and Bakura said.  
  
~*~  
  
"No! We will not allow you to go back there!" Bakura's face was red and he was short of breath from yelling at the smaller teen. The argument had been going on for the better part of an hour. So far the whole thing had been one sided but Yugi refused to give up.  
  
"Please Bakura! Just for a few minutes! I'll be careful!"  
  
"I said no! You're not going back in the accursed house!" Bakura folded his arms over his chest and glared down at the little one. Ryou sat back on the couch watching the whole thing in amusement, he'd already had a go at trying to stop Yugi, he'd lost.  
  
"Aww, come on Bakura!! I just want to go in and grab one little thing!"  
  
"What in that whole place can be so important to you that you are willing to risk your life for it?!" Bakura uncrossed his arms and plopped down next to his hikari.  
  
Yugi looked at the floor. "It was a gift from my grandfather. I g-got it just before he passed away . . . it's all I have left! Please let me get it! I'll do anything!!" Yugi bowed his head, it wasn't fair! All he wanted to do was grab the one little thing that meant so very much to him!  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yugi head shot up. "What?"  
  
Bakura glared. "Do I have to repeat myself?!" Yugi cringed. Usually when he was yelled at it meant a beating.  
  
"No sir." Bakura and Ryou exchanged confused glances, why had Yugi just addressed Bakura as 'sir'?! He must have had to call his foster father that . . .  
  
"When do you want to go?"  
  
"Tonight?" Yugi looked up with hope shinning in his violet eyes.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi and the other two stood on the sidewalk in front of Yugi's house, Yugi was hiding slightly behind Bakura in fear of the man who resided within. About now was when Ryou was wondering why they hadn't reported the man to the authorities. (Stupid kid 04: I was wonderin' that myself . . .)  
  
Bakura set a hand down on Yugi's shoulder and turned him to face him. "Are you sure you want to do this now? We could come back later." (Darn . . . what am I doing to poor Bakura!? I made him nice! Oh well . . .)  
  
Yugi let a sigh escape his slightly parted lips. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Ok then. Lets go."  
  
"NO!" Bakura and Ryou jumped at Yugi's out burst.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, I'm going alone." Bakura's eyes widened, why would Yugi want to do that?  
  
Before Bakura could answer Ryou was already speaking. "What do you mean Yugi? I'm sure it would be much easier on us all if we went with you!"  
  
"No. I don't want you two to get caught!"  
  
"But what if you get caught again?!" Ryou tried to reason.  
  
"That doesn't matter-!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! Of course it matters!! Your life matters!!" Ryou was yelling now, he didn't do that often.  
  
Yugi let out his breath. "If I'm not back in ten minutes then come in."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Five!"  
  
"Ten!!"  
  
"Five and that's final!!!"  
  
"Your not my father!! You can't make me do anything!!!" Bakura and Ryou backed off, it was true but they couldn't let any more harm come to the small boy!!! And what did he mean by 'Your not my father' From what Yugi had told them his father and mother put him up for adoption because they couldn't care for a child!  
  
Yugi took a long calming breath. "Eight minutes, ok?" Well it was some where in between five and ten . . .  
  
"Fine, but not a second longer! And if I hear any suspicious noises we're coming in!" Yugi nodded and headed to the house.  
  
Bakura watched as Yugi walked up to a basement window, peaked in then kicked it open and climbed in. As Ryou and Bakura watched their newly found friend go out of sight into the building they couldn't haelp but feel guilty about not going with him.  
  
Bakura and Ryou waited outside of the house for the first few minutes in silence until Ryou spoke up.  
  
"Do you think he's fine?" Ryou looked over at his counter part.  
  
"I haven't heard anything yet . . ."  
  
"That doesn't mean he isn't hurt!" Ryou turned to face Bakura.  
  
"If he's not out in three minutes I'm going in! The man couldn't have done much by then and I'm sure he would have yelled or something."  
  
"Ya but-!" An ear-piercing scream cut the silver haired boy from continuing to argument.  
  
"That was Yugi!" Bakura and Ryou rushed towards the house.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, I know it was short but I'll make it up to you! Yami will appear next chapter!  
  
See ya!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	4. Chapter 04

Hey ppl,  
  
I just noticed something!! I haven't been reviewing online and I just looked over how many reviews I've given while signed in!! If anyone was wonderin' why in the world your stories aren't being reviewed by me then just to let you know I'm going under different names!! A few of them are:  
  
Ddfkd(Huh?) [I just hit keys before the HUH? Part . . .]  
  
Blah  
  
Sorry if any of ya think I'm not reviewing!! I've got about three other names; I'm keeping them to my self!  
  
See ya! Now on wit' the chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Yugi crawled into the old run down house through the window to the basement. He landed in a damp dark room, the smell of metallic blood itching his nose; it was a familiar yet unwelcome smell to his senses. Taking a step forward his shoe clad foot crunched against chips of glass.  
  
The basement was nothing new to the small boy so he knew it like the back of his hand, which was quite the maze made of scares itself.  
  
Yugi walked about 10 paces forward then turned to the right and came to a door way, right outside the door were the stairs, this would be the hard part, getting up the stairs and to the attic stairs with out being caught.  
  
Yugi stayed still for a few seconds listening for any sound indicating where in the house Steven was. Yugi's ears perked when he heard the sound of a running shower. He'd better hurry if he wanted to go grab the puzzle and get out before the man was finished.  
  
Yugi stealthily climbed up the basement stairs with an unknown amount of agility to the landing where the front door was. The attic stairs were just through the doorway to the left, this was the hardest part for the bathroom was on the left hand side of the stairs and the master bedroom to the right.  
  
'Oh the heck with it!' Yugi silently crept through the left doorway and to the bottom of the all to familiar stairs that lead to his 'room'. Yugi stepped lightly onto the first wooden stair and the second, then skipped the third, for it tended to creek.  
  
Once at the top Yugi shivered at the change of climate from the main part of the house into his room and climbed carefully across the floor making sure to miss all the noisy spots, all but one that is. Yugi cursed his bad luck under his breath and stood still, maybe Steven hadn't heard it. This just wasn't Yugi's day . . . The water in the shower was shut off and the bathroom door opened.  
  
Yugi searched franticly around to find a place to hide; his eyes came to a rest on the old desk by the floorboard he was making his way to mere seconds ago. Yugi could hear Steven's footsteps coming up the stairs, scrambling he made his way to the underside of the desk.  
  
Yugi's breath hiked as the footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs, in an effort to silence his breathing Yugi covered his mouth and forced himself to taking in the air from his nose, painfully tearing at the passages.  
  
At the sound of the footfalls coming closer Yugi huddled even farther into the corner of the desk's opening that was meant for a chair.  
  
Steven looked around the room; a single white towel was wrapped around his semi-built beer belly. (Did that make any sense . . .?)  
  
The man took a step forward towards the desk rising Yugi's fear ten fold. Yugi cowered and shut his eyes excepting his impending doom, that's when Steven stopped, turned around and disappeared from sight.  
  
Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, after waiting for a few minutes he carefully started to crawl out from his hide-away space. Yugi yelped in surprise as a hand reached out and grabbed his upper arm in a vise grip. A merciless laughter was heard.  
  
"Couldn't keep away could you?" Steven's grip tightened as he yanked the boy to his feet pulling him close into his chest. "You've been a very bad boy." Stevens cracked lips brushed against Yugi's earlobe with every word; it made the boy want to puke. "I think you need to be punished." Steven grasped Yugi's other arm and shoved Yugi roughly into the wall. Upon impact Yugi's head hit hard enough that white spots danced in his vision.  
  
Yugi, seeing what Steven was trying to do started to struggle.  
  
"Stop moving brat." Steven snarled, a slap was given. Yugi's eyes started to build up with tears, why him?! What had he ever done to deserve this?!? Yugi whimpered as the mans hands started to roam his torso freely.  
  
"S-stop. P-please." Yugi whispered. Steven didn't pay the young boy any heed, continuing his vicious attack of Yugi's body.  
  
Steven leaned down and sucked harshly on the soft skin of Yugi's neck then bit down hard enough to pierce skin. Yugi screamed in pain and Steven dropped him to the ground where he scrambled to get away.  
  
Steven was clutching his ears in pain. "You insolent brat!!" The man pulled back his leg and kicked catching Yugi in his already bruised ribs, a sickening crunch came from Yugi's chest, a rib was broken.  
  
Steven smirked and walked over to the wall, picking up the same wooden pole used to beat Yugi recently then brought it down over the boys exposed back, Yugi screamed in absolute agony as from his torso down became paralyzed for a short time. The pole was brought down three more times before being discarded to the side and Steven settled with kicking him in the stomach and chest again.  
  
As more kicks were issued Yugi's vision swam, black and white were flashing passing his eyes. Bile was rising in his throat and into his mouth from being kicked repeatedly in the stomach; it had an acidy taste to it. He guessed that was what happened when you didn't have much more in you stomach other then the acids. (Blah: Stupid kid 04's not here so I get to tell you this: I know bile is the stomach acids, I think, but I just felt like writing that . . .)  
  
As the pain intensified Yugi felt himself floating off into the oblivion of unconsciousness and barely took any notice when Bakura and Ryou ran in to the room, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight. Yugi lay on the floor with the man, Steven, standing over him, a leg pulled back ready to attack. Ryou felt his heart clench as he saw Yugi's face, his eyelids were half open lazily rolling around trying to focus on something. A thin stream of saliva, blood, and some yellow liquid dribbling from the corner of his partly opened lips and pooling on the wood flooring.  
  
Steven stepped back to face the two white haired boys who had just come in.  
  
Bakura had an enraged look on his face. (Blah: Freaky . . . doesn't he always?) "You leave him alone." Voice low and threatening Bakura took a step forward, his form starting to glow with dark energy, making him look like a small flame was spread upon his body, licking and stroking pale skin.  
  
Steven stumbled back in fear, his back hitting the wall. "W-what are you? T- this is just an illusion!" Bakura's lips curled back in a sneer. Walking forward he grabbed the man by the collar, pinning him against the wall.  
  
"I can assure you this is very real." Bakura growled out before looking over at his hikari and Yugi. "Is he alright?!"  
  
Ryou looked up from his position kneeling by Yugi's side and nodded at Bakura. "Not as bad as before . . ."  
  
Yugi, finally being able to focus his eyes whimpered at what he saw, it's not every day you see someone glowing in darkness . . .  
  
Bakura tore his attention from the two smaller boys back to the man he still held pinned to the wall, bring a fist back he drove it back into Steven's face, a thin trail of blood seeped out from the corner of the man's mouth, giving his a slight demonic look.  
  
Ryou brush a bang from Yugi's sweat slicked forehead. Ryou looked over Yugi's face; there were few bruises on his face, most of the damage done to his chest and back. Ryou was about to turn away to see what his darkness was doing when he noticed a small dark liquid bubbling from the corner of Yugi's mouth. Upon closer inspection he saw it was blood. Ryou's breath caught in his throat, he may not have known much about medical but if he compared what he saw and what he had heard he knew it wasn't a good thing.  
  
Yugi, sensing something was terribly wrong tried to move, gasping in pain he started to choke, a liquid filling his lungs. Black dots lined his vision, threatening to consume him. As he struggled to clear the liquid from his lungs an arm propped him up and rubbed his back comfortingly. Yugi wanted to yell and tell Ryou to put him back down and that he was just making it worse but didn't want to hurt his friends feelings, besides, he didn't know if he could even talk!  
  
Yugi mentally smiled, friend, that was what Ryou and Bakura were. His first friends. Only a few weeks ago Yugi would never have dreamed of having a friend, much less two! As Yugi felt his eyelids start to droop he smiled a small sad smile. His body was starting to object to staying conscious, wanting to shut down so the brain wouldn't be so clouded with pain and concentrate on healing it's self. (Blah: What? We're on the blood and gut's section in science! I can really pay attention for once!!!)  
  
Bakura, who was still pounding Steven's face into the wall, dropped the man to the ground much like Yugi had been.  
  
"Bakura!" Bakura turned to his light that was now cradling Yugi's head in his lap, he'd fallen unconscious during the second coughing fit that had hit him. "I think some things really wrong!"  
  
Bakura rushed to his hikari's side. "What is it?" Then he noticed the blood that had splattered down Yugi chin, and was still bubbling at the corner of his lips. "Shit." Bakura cursed and shut his eyes tightly. "We need to get him to uhhh . . .?"  
  
"Hospital?"  
  
"Yeah! And quick!" Bakura had only been introduced into the modern world about three months before they had found Yugi and was still trying to learn all its 'wonders'. Personally he preferred clean air.  
  
Ryou looked up to his darkness. "What do we do with Yugi's step-father?" Steven was laying unconscious on the floor, blood running down his face.  
  
"I'll finish with him later." Bakura stood with Yugi cradled in his arms like a baby. Making there was from the room Bakura stopped to spit at Steven's feet.  
  
When they had made it out the door Bakura and Ryou started to run down the street, Bakura was careful not to hurt the already injured boy. I didn't take them too long before they were tired and breathing quite heavily. Bakura almost felt like shedding a layer of clothes but being only five days from Christmas it was quite cold out.  
  
"If you want I can help you!" Bakura quickly declined to his hikari's offer, the boy he held may have been iveryi light but it was still quite a lot.  
  
They only made it a block or two before Bakura had to steady himself against a fence. This was too much to keep up.  
  
Ryou looked around where he was and smiled. "Bakura! Follow me!" Bakura looked confused but followed anyway. Ryou jogged ahead until they reached a house at the end of a street, it's walls were a navy green with a cream color here and there.  
  
"What . . .?"  
  
"Joey!" Ryou was already at the door pounding and ringing the bell. Bakura understood; Joey was one of Ryou's friends from school!  
  
The door was opened. "I'm comin' I'm comin'! Where's da' fire?!" Joey looked from side to side before looking down. "What's up Ryou?"  
  
"We have an emergency! Can you help us?" Joey looked confused.  
  
"We?" Bakura heaved Yugi and himself to the steps, right in Joey's line of view. "Who's dat'?"  
  
"Bakura. But we need your help with something else!" Joey looked his friend over and saw blood smeared over his jacket.  
  
"My lord man! Are you alright?"  
  
Ryou looked confused for a moment before realizing what Joey meant. "No! No! This isn't my blood!" Joey's eyes widened and took a step away, Bakura realizing Ryou was getting nowhere with this goof decided to intervene.  
  
"Look" Bakura walk up a few steps. "We need to get him a . . . what ever you call them. Can you help us?" Joey could now see the small figure in Bakura's arms.  
  
"What happened to him?!"  
  
Bakura growled. "Later! Now, can you help us?!"  
  
Joey nodded mutely. "Bring him in." Joey led them into the living room. "You can put him on the couch, I'll call an ambulance."  
  
Ryou nodded and thanked Joey. "It's no problem! They said they'd be here in about five minutes. You lucky I live near the hospital." Joey turned his attention to Yugi. "Doesn't he go to our school?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yeah, he's in a few of our classes."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know if he would like me telling anyone . . ."  
  
"Come on! You know I wont tell anyone!"  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"I don't know if I should."  
  
"Aww man! come on-"  
  
"Just tell him already!" Ryou nodded at his other half.  
  
"Fine." Ryou motioned for Joey to sit. "It was his step-father."  
  
Joey sucked in his breath. "His own father did this?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Ya, you should have seen him when we first found him . . . I almost thought he was gonna die . . ." Bakura agreed, even though he hated to admit it, the small boy laying mere feet from him had managed to worm his way into his heart, just like his hikari had.  
  
Joey felt a wave of anger wash over him. "Where's he now?"  
  
"We had to leave him to get Yugi to a hospital." Ryou answered timidly. The approaching sound of sirens could be heard, the paramedic's were there.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou, Bakura and Joey sat in the emergency waiting room, it had been an hour since they had been at the hospital and Yugi had been taken immediately into surgery.  
  
Ryou looked around sadly, there were people all around, blood soaked cloths or bandages being held in place over wounds, or arms or legs being cradled. The nurse sat behind the glass wall and filed her nails.  
  
When they had got here Ryou had noticed a lady sitting in a wheel chair practically going into seizures, her husband and daughter sitting near, worried looks on there faces. At one point the lady had started to shake uncontrollably, when the man had brought her to the desk where the nurse was she just waved them away saying she was fine. Ryou was angered at this. This was a hospital, not some stupid beauty solon!!! If it was this bad out here, what was it like in the operating room!?!? Ryou sighed and calmed down. If there was anything going on he couldn't have helped it anyway.  
  
Ryou jumped at the feeling of a hand being placed on his shoulder, he looked into Joey's friendly eyes. "He's gonna be ok!" Joey squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
It was another hour before a doctor confronted them.  
  
"What's up doc.?" Joey jumped up surprising the other two; the blond barely knew Yugi yet was showing care for him. But yet again, who wouldn't? Why people liked to hurt him was beyond the three friends.  
  
"He's in stable condition right now. When you brought him in he suffered from internal bleeding and a broken rib, which had punctured his lung. We were able to stop the bleeding and fix up the lung; he's asleep right now. Should be waking up in a few minutes." The doctor flipped the clipboard he held in his hand to the next page. "Now, I need to ask you a few questions." They nodded. "First I'd like to ask, what happened?" (Blah: Do doctors ask that kind of stuff?)  
  
"We don't know." Ryou's head snapped to his yami, what was he doing? Didn't they want Steven to go to jail?  
  
//No, he deserves much worse then that//  
  
/I know but . . . what if he comes after Yugi?/  
  
//I won't let him// Bakura cut the mind link and continued to answer the doctor's questions.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi blinked his eyes opened, everything was white. His eyes focused and unfocused for a few seconds before clearing.  
  
Yugi mentally groaned. A hospital, just great. They were going to ask him questions. This wasn't the first time Yugi had been to a hospital, no, just last year he'd had to go for 'falling' down the stairs. Really he'd been pushed down them.  
  
The door to the hospital room and opened and in stepped Ryou and Bakura, followed by one person that Yugi wasn't expecting. 'Joey?!' Yugi had seen Joey before; he was the goofball of the class. 'What's he doing here?'  
  
"Hey! Your awake!" Yugi winced at the tone of Joey's voice. Man! He had a headache!  
  
"SHHH!!!" Ryou put his finger to his lips telling Joey to shut up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ryou sat in the seat beside the hospital bed and set a hand on Yugi's.  
  
Yugi blushed. "I'm feeling better."  
  
Bakura who had been silent spoke. "It's too bad you didn't get what you went back for . . ."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. 'The puzzle!' him eyes searched franticly round the room, having a bit of difficulty, since he was laying down and unable to sit up. "Where's my jacket?!"  
  
"Why do ya need yo' jacket Yuge?" Joey sat clueless about anything going on.  
  
"The puzzle! I did get it! I put it in my jacket pocket!!"  
  
Bakura's eyes were saucers, the puzzle?!?!? Naww . . . It couldn't be . . . The was no way Yugi had the sennen puzzle, no way.  
  
Ryou stood and walked over the small wooden closet in the corner of the room pulling the blue jacket from it. "This one?" Yugi nodded.  
  
Ryou carried the jacket to Yugi. "There should be a little gold box in side one of the pockets . . . could you grab it for me?" Ryou nodded and searched one pocket then the other, his hand came in contact with a smooth surface, grasping it he pulled it out. A small gold box rest in his hand, some odd inscriptions carved into it.  
  
Bakura watched in growing anticipation, that box looked so familiar . . .  
  
"Thank you!" Yugi held out his good hand that didn't have IV's and such attached to it and took the box. When he opened the lid a gasp was heard.  
  
"The puzzle!" Bakura had jumped out of his seat and was at the bedside in no time. "Where did you get this?!" Bakura was almost yelling, scaring the small boy in bed.  
  
"M-my grandpa gave it t-to me." Yugi whimpered and squeezed hiss eyes shut in fear.  
  
Bakura softened and sighed. "Yugi, I'm not going to hurt you." Yugi slowly peaked an eye open then the other. "I just wanted to know where you got it. I've just seen something like it before." Bakura knew that was a lie, he just didn't want to scare the boy any more. (Blah: Big old softie!!!)  
  
The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in telling the others visiting hours were over. They nodded.  
  
"See ya Yuge!" Joey waved as he walked out the door.  
  
"Bye Yugi." Ryou followed.  
  
Bakura just nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Bye guys!!" Yugi looked at the puzzle that lay resting in his hand, why not finish it?  
  
(Blah: This I where I had to go back to check how far I had him on it!)  
  
Yugi looked around for a moment to find the little control panel for what position you wanted the bed in; when he found it he pushed it up so he was half propped up. After sitting still for a little while to get used to the position he dumped the remaining parts of the puzzle on his lap.  
  
Picking up the already assembled part of the puzzle Yugi slowly lifted pieces to fit in. About a half an hour later there were only seven pieces left.  
  
'I wonder why Bakura freaked out earlier? I thought this was just a normal puzzle.' If only he had known . . .  
  
Yugi fitted a few more pieces into the puzzle, now only three were left. When he picked up the next piece however he almost dropped it again as a shock ran through his arm, it suddenly felt like he wasn't alone in the room. Looking around for an indication of someone Yugi saw nothing.  
  
Shrugging it off he set the piece in place and picked up the next fitting it to the empty slot.  
  
Yugi was excited now . . . it'd taken him so long to get this far and he was about to complete it! It just didn't feel like this was really happening.  
  
Taking a deep breath and holding it he pushed the last piece into its place. Yugi gasped and covered his eyes when a bright white light flashed though out the room, blinding the little one. When the light died down Yugi looked in front of his bed and gasped again.  
  
A boy, maybe a few years his senior was standing there, he looked almost exactly like Yugi, hair and all.  
  
The man looked at him. "Who are you, boy?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ok there ya go! Was it long enough? I did promise Yami would show up . . .  
  
I know this had nothing to do with the fic but I was wonderin' if any body has any stories they can share with me? Like one's that have happened to you or your friends, like if you have any enemy's that you get in fights with and stuff like that . . . I have no clue why but I just kinda of want to hear what you people have to say!  
  
Oh ya! And how do you get italics? I'm having problems . . .  
  
See YA!!!! 


End file.
